Such hand-operated utensils are constructed as small kitchen utensils with which, by means of rotating a crank acting on at least one crushing roll, the foods particularly cereal grains and more especially oat grains or the like, can be crushed to flakes. The driving of a further roll takes place by friction during crushing or by means of separate, meshing gear wheels.
A known kitchen utensil has a supporting frame made from metal. It can be constructed with bearings having limited tolerances, which undergo no modification in operation over a period of time. However, the manufacture of a metal frame is complicated and expensive.